Time and Reason
by Asanra
Summary: A/U,T/M. Vegetasei never blew up...Female saiyjins are treated like dirt compared to the males and have different rules. When a certain blue eyed wonder meets a blond bobmshell through a class..what kind of trouble could happen? Please R&R! :)
1. Anatomy Lab

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ,but I do own this plot,so don`t be a poo-head!

Author`s Note: Hi again! This is my obviously new T/M fic. It`s A/U and slightly OOC,but I tried to make the characters fit! In this fic,Vegetasei was never destroyed and Vegeta is the king. Males and females are treated completely differently. Ummm..I may have forgotten a few things,but oh well. 

If you have any questions,feel free to ask! Hehe! Also,if you would like to be on my mailing list,just tell me in a review or e-mail me! Asanra@cs.com ! Other than that,just enjoy the chapter and don`t forget to review :) !

She sat in her classroom and looked around. Most of the students were females,and had the same vague background as herself;no training permitted and required high grades. There was a small handful of males who were more brain than brawn,but there weren`t many.

She sighed loudly. It wasn`t fair that she had to learn about physics and mathematics while the males learned about why the body gave up and got to take several physical training classes. If she were a male,she would be a lot stronger than she was. 

She glanced next to her,where her friend,Illiana was sleeping with her head on the desk. She was breathing softly and her eyelid twitched occasionally. Marron sighed again. She wished that she was able to sleep in class.

Her teachers were always yelling at her to pay attention. Since she was naturally very smart,her teachers assumed that she liked to learn and hear about the air speed velocity of one object falling to the floor. 

She couldn`t wait 'til this course was over for the day. She wanted to go to her publications class. She and her best friend,Pan,were the editors and there was no teacher,so they ran it. They printed out a newsletter at least once or twice a month.

She wished against everything she had been taught that she could take a P.T. class. No females had ever been allowed to,and the chances of them bending the rules for her were slim to nil. 

She looked up at the wall clock. It was nearly 1300,which meant the class was almost over. In a few more minutes,she would be out of math and in body anatomy and physiology. She liked that class too,because it was her only class that combined the stronger males and the females.

The only reason she didn`t love it-love it was because the males switched class periods with her teacher and two others,so the males were in her class every third day. Thus,she hadn`t gotten to know many males. Another downsider was that a lot of the guys were complete pricks and only thought with their dicks. 

She glanced at the clock again right before the bell tolled. She grabbed her bag as Illiana opened her eyes and left the room. They walked down the dark halls to their next classes. Illiana had female appreciation. 

Marron looked out the clear wall. She rather enjoyed not having a sun on her planet. There were moons,which kept things pretty light,but she was able to sleep whenever she got home.

A smile worked its way across her face as she remembered that her best guy friends had class with her today. Goten would be able to wake her up,however,if that was a good or bad thing was yet to be determined. 

Pan slunk up behind Marron and hugged her around the waist. Marron turned around to face her best friend in the world and smiled. Pan released Marron`s waist and linked arms with her instead.

"Hi!" Pan beamed. She was almost always in a good mood. She was hardly ever seen without a smile plastered to her face.

They walked into a clear elevator and went up to the third floor. "What`s up?" Marron responded.

"Not much..did you finish the spread for the assembly? I got the one done for the wrestling tournament. I`ll show you in pub." Pan grinned. 

"Yeah,I got it done. And,if I don`t say so myself,it looks pretty damn good." Marron smiled her beautiful smile. 

"Great! You`re going to be my lab buddy today,right?" Pan asked in her usual happy tone of voice.

Marron groaned and rolled her eyes. "We have a lab today?" She began to drag her feet as they neared the room. 

"Yeah..They`re keeping the guys in there for about two weeks so everyone will have the same lab partners." She smiled mischievously. She couldn`t help it;she was utterly and completely boy crazy!

They walked into the room to see it nearly filled with males. The guys were standing against the back wall,waiting for the regulars to sit in their seats. 

Marron smiled adorably and waved with Pan at Goten. As they turned to sit,Pan smacked Marron`s arm hard.

Marron looked at her slightly irritated."OW! What was that for?"

"Marr..That`s..That`s Prince Trunks back there. What`s _he_ doing here?" Pan whispered to her friend. "Ugh,he`s such an asshole." She gritted her teeth.

Marron had never met the prince,but she had heard only bad things about him;apparently,he was becoming quite the good buddy to Goten and Pan was sick of him hanging around her house;she hadn`t ever been in his sight,but she was there. As Pan claimed,Prince Trunks was the biggest jerk she had ever met,and she had met a lot of jerks.

"Great." Marron mumbled under her breath 

"Who are they?" Trunks asked quietly,pointing to the two girls who had just sat down and now had their backs to him and Goten. 

Goten smiled. "They one with black hair is my niece,Pan. The blond one is Marron,one of our best friends." He explained.

"Hmmm...they`re pretty cute." Trunks grinned."Do they need lab partners?" He asked,with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I couldn`t tell you." Goten smiled as the instructor told the males to find seats. Goten got a chair right behind Pan and Trunks got one behind Marron. 

Trunks looked at the back of the blond girl`s head. She had very long blond hair with a red band that kept it in place. From what he could see,she was very pretty.

He glanced down at her waist to see a clean,white tail wrapped around her like a belt. He smiled to himself; she was a lightskin. 

She was whispering something out of the corner of her mouth to Goten`s niece. Pan turned around and looked at Trunks for a moment before turning to face Goten.

"Son Pan!" The teacher snapped."I would think that you should pay attention,unless you would prefer to go to the mess hall for detention and make up the lab own your own time."

"Sorry ma`am." Pan said,although she didn`t sound very sorry and she was still beaming. 

The teacher continued to talk about the lab._ Blah blah blah. _Was the majority of what Pan and Marron heard. "Now I have picked your lab partners for you. Otherwise,we would have all the females doing wonderfully and the males throwing the organs about the room." She looked at some of the males like they were filth.

Marron groaned and her body heaved. "Just great.." She mumbled under her breath.

Behind her,Trunks raised an eyebrow and looked at Goten,who just shrugged his shoulders.

A/N: Ok,thats it for now. I actually have up to chapter 3 written,but I hafta type them. I`ll type even faster too the more reviews I get hehe :) :::hint hint:::! If you have any questions,comments or concernsjust ask ! Until next time!

Pasta!


	2. Conflicting Personalities

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ,but I do own this plot,so don`t be a butt

Author`s Note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed! You made me feel so happy :). Enjoy the chapter and don`t forget to review!

"Marron." The teacher began

Marron shifted her eyes to meet the teacher`s,almost daring her to put her with someone else,and not Pan. 

"You will be working with Goten Son...and Prince Trunks." The teacher looked down at her list. 

A loud echo of sighs and pouts filled the room. A few girls even dared to look at Marron as if she had planned this. She looked at them icily and they quickly turned their heads. 

Pan bit her bottom lip,resisting the urge to point and giggle at her best friend. She stole a glance at Marron only to see that she had let her head fall to her desk with a soft thud.

Why him? Of all the people in the academy,why did she hafta get stuck with Prince Asshole? Goten,she could handle;not only her best guy friend,but he was also not as dim as he let on to be. She sighed heavily,earning looks from both Trunks and Goten.

Her teacher began to read off the rest of the groups."Pan,you will be working with Uub and Cruz."

Pan looked around the room. All the guys now knew who she was,since she had gotten yelled at. The two boys who she figured were her partners waved at her as she scanned the room. The one with dark skin was rather attractive. She smiled at him and turned back around.

Trunks leaned forward and tapped Marron on the shoulder. She turned around and looked at him with a bored and impatient expression. 

He smiled in a way that he thought was suave and sexy. "My name`s Trunks." He said as smoothly as manageable.

She raised an eyebrow and licked the front of her teeth. After looking at him for short moment,she finally replied."Yeah...I know." And she turned back around. 

Trunks slunk back into his seat. He looked at Goten stunned. Did she just...she did! She completely blew him off. That was a first for him. He looked around the room. A lot of females were glaring at Marron again. At least not everyone hated him.

Goten resisted the urge to burst out in laughter at his friend`s expense. Trunks was obviously not used to rejection. He bit his lip and smiled instead.

When the teacher finished calling out the names in the groups,she sent them to different tables,all having a human heart,brain,stomach,eye,and pectoral muscle. Next to each human organ was a saiyjin organ of the same type. 

Marron sat down with Goten and Trunks and pulled a small red laptop out of her bag. Trunks looked at Goten,confused.

"We have to turn in a surgical report. Marron is the best typist that I know,and that way we can dissect." Goten smiled after he explained. He looked at Marron and grinned his trademark grin,and she smiled in return.

Trunks looked at Marron and narrowed his eyes slightly;she wouldn`t even look at him now. Baka onna.

The teacher walked by their group and tapped Marron lightly on the shoulder. "Can I speak to you please,Miss Chestnut?" She looked at Goten and Trunks and smiled,somewhat snottily."Don`t worry,Marron will be right back."

"Thanks for the warning." Trunks mumbled as the instructor walked away with Marron. If she was going to be a bitch,he wasn`t about to go out of his way;people tried to be his friend,he had never had to try to be someone`s friend,and he had no intention of starting now. 

"Marron," The instructor started,"I know you`re upset with me." She waited for Marron to reply or say something. When Marron said nothing,but looked at her with a bored and superficial expression,she went on. "Look,I had to put you with Prince Trunks,he must get a wonderful grade, and the male-female ration is two-to-one. I couldn`t put you with Pan this time. "

Marron`s expression didn`t change."Can I go sit back down now?"

The instructor sighed. Marron had never been one to just go with the flow. "Yes Marron,you may return to your group."

Marron saw Pan`s confused expression as she was walking back to her seat. 'I`ll tell you later.' She mouthed soundlessly before sitting back down.

After about forty minutes of watching Goten and Trunks dissect the hearts,she had recorded about thirty differences. She was amazed at how mature they were being,especially after glancing at Pan`s group only to duck in time before a human eyeball hit Goten on the forehead.

Marron smiled at Pan right as the instructor made her way over to the group to scold them. Trunks was amazed;Marron had smiled. He couldn`t help but notice that she had a very pretty smile,but that didn`t matter. She was a female who`s place in life would be decided for her. 

Not long after the eyeball incident,the instructor told them to to clean up and put their organs in the parts freezer.

Marron closed her laptop and returned to her normal desk. She would clean up the surgical report later,not that anything was wrong with it the way it was. She just had a tendency to go above and beyond. 

She turned to Pan,who was still giggling for several small reasons. When Pan finally regained her composure,she glanced at Trunks before bursting into another fit of giggles. 

Marron put her hands on her hips in mock annoyance. "What is so funny,Panny?" She asked through a half grin."Did we forget to take our medication today? Or did we overdose on the happy pills?"

This only made Pan giggle a little more. "Oh,nothing...it`s just that..Well,I think Prince Panties likes you!" She blurted out before falling backwards out of her chair in a fit of laughter. 

This time Marron began to laugh too. "You baka!" She giggled as she helped Pan up from off the floor."You really are a head case,you know that,right?" Marron smiled.

Goten and Trunks walked back to their desks. Goten smiled stupidly."What`s so funny,girls?"

Pan looked at Marron,who widened her eyes as a warning. Pan bit her bottom lip and smiled."Oh nothing, just a little underwear talk."

A/N: Alrighty,that is it for now! Please please review and tell me what you think :) . Also,if you want to be on my mailing list,just lemme know! Until next time!

Pasta!


	3. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ

Author`s Note: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! Uhhhh...I just finished floating down the river for about 4 hours and I`m really tired and I`m redder than a fire truck. So appreciate that I`m updating and not sitting in a tub of aloe vera gel. :)

Other than that,enjoy the chapter and please remember to review. Also,if you would like to be on my mailing list to know when I update,just let me know!

She walked down the hall, more than well aware that Trunks and Goten were still behind her and Pan. She growled under her breath and lashed her tail in annoyance. 

Pan looked at her and smiled. She found it to be hilarious that the prince had an attraction to Marron. Even if they both denied it.

Trunks looked ahead at Marron. He was rather enjoying Marron`s obvious irritation. She was pretty easy to annoy,and he was using that to his full advantage.

Marron turned around and glared at him. "Don`t you have somewhere else to be or something better to do?" She yelled down the busy corridor. 

He smiled sarcastically,enjoying this only too much. "Probably,but I make my own schedule,so I can bother you for as long as I want." He raised his eyebrows in triumph. 

Pan turned her head around now. She glared daggers at him. She would probably tell him off if he wasn`t the prince...and if she wasn`t a female.

Marron grabbed Pan`s arm and pulled her into a clear elevator and closed the door quickly so that Trunks and Goten couldn`t follow them. She glared down at Trunks as they rose to the next floor. 

"What an asshole!" Marron balled her fists. "He makes me so angry and I`ve only known him for about an hour and a half."

Pan looked at her and smiled. "It`s a shame that he`s a complete dickhead. You two would make the cutest couple." Pan smiled again before being punched in the arm.

Marron looked at her in disgust."You`re a sick little monkey,you know that?" She paused. "Besides... He`s..he`s Prince Panties. He`ll marry some idiot princess and own about five miserable breeders." She sighed.

"I heard they`re gunna be looking for future breeders at our school. I really hope they don`t look into my file or yours." Pan muttered.

Marron shivered. She knew she was a candidate because of her heritage. Her father`s family was a long line of warriors and her mother`s side were all incredibly smart. She sighed again as they walked into their productions class. 

There was a new girl in the class today. She had long aqua colored hair and large blue eyes. She looked at Marron and Pan and smiled shyly.

Marron smiled quickly before she walked to her desk with Pan. Marron began to pull up one of the spreads on her laptop to show Pan when the blue haired girl began to approach them.

Pan narrowed her eyes vaguely. She had seen this girl before;something about her was familiar. She just couldn`t remember where she had seen a picture of her. 

The girl looked from Marron to Pan quickly."I`m looking for a Marron?" The girl`s voice was clear,although not very bold.

"What can I help you with?" Marron asked sweetly,but didn`t look up from her computer screen and continued to type.

"I`m new here. The director put me in here and said that you could help me." She paused."My name is Bra... Bra Briefs-Vegeta. They said they sent you a notice that I`ld be in your class,since you more or less run it." Bra smiled shyly.

Marron looked up slowly and Pan began to rub her eyes. There had been rumors that a daughter was born to the king a while back,but no one had ever confirmed it. 

Marron looked at a small red envelope on her desk. It was barely visible,underneath a spread and several other paperwork. That was probably her notice. She cursed herself for not reading it earlier,before she had started the spread,but there was nothing she could do about it now.

She looked up and forced a smile. "Well,This is gunna make me sound like a horrible instructor,but I don`t know what to tell you... I mean,the spread for next week is more or less done. And it`s kinda difficult to try to explain it; it`s more of a hands-on type of thing." She smiled weakly.

Bra`s smile faltered a little bit and she bit her bottom lip. 

Marron smiled again,this time feeling somewhat mean for what she had said,even if she hadn`t been trying to be mean. "But I can start to show you as soon as we start the next spread. It`s not difficult,just complex. I`m sure you`ll get it right away though." She stood up and walked around her desk. She put her arm on Pan`s shoulder. "This is Pan. She`s my best girl and the other editor."

Pan smiled beautifully and waved. "Don`t worry. This class is fun because Marron runs it. No strict rules,just don`t repeat anything you hear in here out there." She motioned her head towards the door. 

Bra smiled,this time much more relaxed."No problem. Anything else I should know?" She asked looking around the relatively small room. There were about eight other people against the opposite wall,all females and all looking at computer screens.

Marron looked at Pan and smiled."Yeah,watch out for Briana over there. She`s probably planning another revolt or something." Pan pointed to a girl with short pink hair. Briana looked at Bra for a moment before turning her head back around quickly.

She hated Marron with a passion. She had for as long as she could remember. Or at least as long as she had known about how close Marron was with Goten Son. 

Bra looked back to Marron and smiled."She doesn`t look very nice." She said somewhat quietly. 

"She`s not. She hates me... although I`m not sure as to why." Marron narrowed her eyes for a moment,as if she was thinking."Oh well. Don`t know,don`t care." She smiled again.

"It`s cause you`re pretty and smart and people like you. And she`s... well,she``s Briana." Pan grinned. 

"I am not all that." Marron said with a half determined look and a half smiling face. 

The three girls continued to talk for the rest of the class time until the bell tolled. When they left the room, Marron handed Bra her com number."In case you wanna talk or anything." She had said before smiling and walking down the hall with Pan.

Maybe this wouldn`t be so bad,Bra thought to herself as she walked to her next course. Her brother made a big deal out of going to the academy,but he was a dork anyways.

A/N: Thank you! Thats it for now! Thanks for reading. For some reason,the rest of this chapter got deleted,so I went back and re-did it! Please review and I`ll see ya later!

Pasta!


	4. Staying the Night

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ, and I only make $5.50 an hour,so you won`t get much out of me :)

Author`s Note: Hi again! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! I`m having such a good time writing this fic! I think it may turn out to be one of my best fics. But I`ll leave that up to you. (You can review hehe!) There is going to be some lemonism coming up,but no porn(i.e. kissing,but no sex). That might change,but I`m not sure yet. Tell me what you want! 

Other than that,enjoy the chapter and don`t forget to review. I mean... reviewing only takes all but two minutes! Hehe :) 

He kept complete eye contact with his opponent as they had their stare-down. With a yell of rage,he rushed forward,only to miss his challenger. He turned to look for them,when his back was met by his opponent`s knee. 

He retaliated by grabbing their other leg and throwing them to the ground. The challenger quickly rose and began to kick,block,and punch their opponent. 

After they both realized that no damage was getting done to either of them,they stopped fighting. 

Gohan smiled at Marron and dropped out of his super saiyjin form. Marron was progressing quickly;he could no longer beat her in his normal form. She was a complete joy to train. She fought with her heart,was willing to learn,very grateful,and extremely skilled. 

Marron smiled at him as she pulled the red band out of her hair to let the cool breeze blow through her long golden locks. 

Gohan studied her as they walked into the Son house. He was more than pleased with her progress. She now had muscles in her body and he had every intention of teaching her to fly soon. 

It really wasn`t fair that she was not permitted to train and be able to defend herself. But he guessed that that was how their society wanted the females to be treated. Things had improved for them when Queen Bulma had come back from Chikyu,but then she had passed away.

As they walked into the kitchen,ChiChi was cooking dinner. She turned and smiled at them quickly before turning her attention back to the stove. Marron got herself a bottle of water and grabbed an energy drink for Gohan.

As Gohan and Marron sat down,Goten and Goku walked into the room. As Goten noticed Marron`s presence, his eye paused on her for a moment before he smiled and grabbed a snack out of the cupboard. 

Gohan didn`t understand his little brother. Why he hadn`t bonded with Marron was beyond him. Pretty soon,someone else was sure to voice interest in her and she would then belong to that male. Marron was strong,smart and beautiful;a rare trait in females.

Hell,if he was ten years younger and not a father,he would bond with her. Even though he could claim her,he had chosen not to;he had already had an incredible female,so he would let someone else have Marron. 

Pan walked into the kitchen and sat across from Marron. She noticed a small trickle of blood on Marron`s bottom lip and wiped it off,smiling. 

Marron grinned."Thanks,doll."

Pan leaned in the be closer to Marron`s hearing range and Marron leaned in too,sensing her cue. "Prince Panties is coming over for the night. Would you do your best girl a favor and stay with me or take me home with you?" Pan grinned,pleading with her eyes."I don`t know how much more I can take of listening to him and Goten down the hall." She lowered her voice even more. 

Marron smiled. "Well,Mom`s having one of her days;she`s so sick of being pregnant. But I can probably stay the night here if you have a change of clothes or Goten can give me a ride to my place?" She looked at Goten,as did Pan.

She would have a car and a drivers license if she wasn`t a female,but they weren`t permitted to do either. 

"Hey Goten,what are you doing right now?" Pan asked her uncle.

He turned around and looked at her with a mouth full of food."Eating." He said in between bites. He swallowed and a large bolus went down his throat."Why?"

"Because I need a ride to my house real quick to grab some clothes." Marron paused before deciding to sugar coat it. "Please?" She asked in her most innocent voice and batted her long eyelashes. 

He smiled before taking another bite. "Sure,lemme just finish up here." He said before shoving the rest of the sandwich in his mouth."An lef`s doe." He said with a mouthful of food as he grabbed his car keys and his i.d.

Marron sat up front with Goten in his blue hoover car and Pan sat in the back seat. The got to Marron`s house and she ran in quickly. She grabbed her stuff before kissing her father and the cheek and giving her mother a hug goodbye. Then she sprinted back out the door and jumped back into Goten`s car as they sped back to the Son house. 

Marron thanked Goten for the ride once more as the walking into the house.

"No problem." He smiled mischievously."Now I just have one more person to bother tonight." He put his fingers together Montgomery Burns style.

Pan`s eyes widened and she pointed her finger in Goten`s face."You and his jerkness better not bother us tonight with your stupid pranks! If you don`t,I`ll have Marron kick your butt!" Pan smiled,although she was half serious. 

Goten opened his mouth to say something when the doorbell rang."Don`t say anything else about Marr training." He said quietly as he went to answer the door and Pan grabbed Marron`s hand and they ran upstairs. 

Trunks and Bra stood outside the door,rather impatiently. Bra felt rude;she hadn`t been invited,but Trunks had forced her to come to try to find out why * Goten`s niece and her friend * didn`t like him. He had no idea why it bothered him so much about Marron,but it did. 

He also had no idea that she was staying the night as well. 

Goten opened the door. When he saw Bra,a slightly confused expression crossed his face,but his smile never faded.

Trunks smiled. "Sorry,I meant to ask earlier,but is it cool if my little sis here stays too? I figured since your niece lives here,she may be able to hang with her and make a friend. " He smiled weakly. 

Goten looked at Bra. She had her arms crossed and was doing all she could to avoid looking at either Trunks or Goten. She didn`t look at all happy to be here,although Goten couldn`t help but notice how pretty she was. 

"Well,I don`t see why not... I mean,I guess everyone is coming over tonight." Goten smiled as he opened the door more to let them step inside. 

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked,confused.

Goten hesitated;Trunks and Marron weren`t getting along at the moment,even though they seemed to be made for each other. He really didn`t have any choice except to tell Trunks that Marron was staying the night too. "Well... Pan kinda begged Marron to stay the night too,so Marron finally gave in and said ok." 

Bra perked up quite a bit. Pan and Marron were here? Was that who Trunks was talking about? Baka. "Marron and Pan? They`re so sweet. Marron`s so pretty... At least I have someone to talk to now!"

Trunks looked at his sister incredulously."You know Marron?"

"Yeah... Duh. Isn`t that what I just said?" She rolled her eyes. She looked at Goten and smiled. "You`ll hafta excuse my brother... He was thrown into a ceiling fan when he was an infant."

Goten resisted the urge to burst out in laughter as Trunks punched his sister on the shoulder hard. This night would probably be one to remember... However,whether or not that was a good thing was yet to be determined. 

A/N:Ok,thank you again for even sticking with me so far! Please please please review and tell me what you think! Also,tell me if a heavy lemon is ok with you or not-if it offends so many people,I`m not going to include it,but if I get people saying they want one,I will! 

Until next time!

Pasta!


	5. An Intention-Filled Suggestion

Disclaimer: I no ownie,you no suey

Author`s Note: Hey again,Sorry for the late update,but ff.net has not been working with me here and not even letting me log in! Thanks to all of those of you who reviewed. I`m being threatened by some of my faithful reviewers,so I should prolly just hurry up and type this up.

Trunks grumbled to himself as he followed Goten and Bra up the stairs to Pan`s room. It wasn`t that he didn`t like Marron.. He just thought she tried to act too strong... like she would never need anyone there for her. 

That and the fact that she had rejected him. Which,in turn,only made him want her more. It made no sense whatsoever,which was why it was so obvious to him.

Bra wasn`t supposed to know and like Marron and Pan. No matter though,she could still find a little bit out about Marron. And then he would use it to his advantage.

He smiled as he though of the things he could do to and with Marron.

Goten stopped in front of a black door and knocked.

Pan opened the door and looked out at the three people outside of her room. Her eyes stopped on Bra dn she smiled."Come on in, It`s a mess,sorry." She opened the door and let them inside.

Trunks and Marron looked around the room. The walls were painted black and a king-size bed was against the far wall. On the bed was Marron,laying in full straddle,laying on her stomach. 

She looked up and let her eyes roam over the people who had just walked in. Trunks was staring at her with a weird glint in his eyes. She pried her eye lock away from Trunks and looked at Bra and smiled. 

Pan walked over to the bed and sat behind Marron before pushing Marron`s chest all the way to the mattress. "Wow! You`re really flexible." Bra smiled.

Marron blushed slightly and smiled."It`s not much."

Trunks closed his eyes and shook his head quickly to prevent the thoughts he was thinking from becoming obvious. 

Trunks and Goten both looked at Marron. She had a red sports bra on and very short black biker shorts. Goten smiled at her. He knew that this was what she always wore when she trained. That was also the reason that she was stretching.

"Well. You two can leave now. I`m sure you have lots of nasty pranks to plan." Pan said. Trunks was making her nervous,even if he hadn`t said anything.

Goten got the hint and understood fully."Yep. But I`m sure we`ll be doing something later on. It gets boring if we don`t!" He looked at Bra and grinned."It was great meeting you. I`ll see you in a while."

Bra blushed modestly and smiled shyly."You too."

As the two boys walked out of the room,Marron caught herself staring at Trunks` ass. What was wrong with her? She hated him... Didn`t she? Pan looked at Marron and saw the look in her eyes and smiled. 

Marron didn`t hate him as much as she said she did. She was just bull headed as all hell.

The boys walked down the hall and into Goten`s quarters. 

Bra turned to Marron and Pan and smiled shyly." I really hope I`m not intruding or anything."

Marron rolled through her straddle and sat up. "Nope,not at all. We were just going to talk a bunch of crap about your brother,but we can always do that another time." She smiled.

Bra laughed. "Oh no! We can still talk crap about my brother. It`ll be great!"Bra smiled.

Pan looked at her two friends. This night should be great... however,she was sure Goten had something up his sleeve.

  
  


Goten yawned as he watched the old image on his screen._ I bet the girls are having more fun than us._ He couldn`t help but think. He looked at Trunks,whose eyes were half closed and he was yawning about every five minutes. 

"I`ll be right back." He said as he walked out of the room. He walked up to Pan`s door and knocked.

"Come in." Came the reply. 

He walked into the room to see the three girls on Pan`s bed. 

"Hey G. What`s up?" Marron smiled at him. 

"Not a damn thing. You guys wanna do something? I mean,all of us?" He asked the three females.

"Sure,like what?" Pan sat up and smiled. 

"I dunno. Something along the lines of truth or dare." Goten smiled slyly at the girls,but mostly at Bra. She was real pretty and it took quite a bit for a female to attract his attention like she did.

Pan`s eyes narrowed. "I don`t know... I smell a rat."

Trunks appeared in the doorway,letting his eyes readjust to the light.

"Nope,that`s just my brother... Close enough though." Bra giggled.

"Alright then,truth or dare it is!" Goten declared as Marron and Pan exchanged nervous glances,Bra smiled at Goten shyly,Trunks looked at Marron hungrily.

Trunks didn`t know what was going on,but Marron`s cleavage was showing,so he had something to smile about. 

Goten and the rest of the small group stood and walked out of the room,while Trunks stood there for a moment trying to figure out what was going on.

A/N: Ok,I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it was kinda short! The next chapter will contain very mild lemon(wink wink). I have decided to put a lemon in the story,but it won`t be for a very long time and I will give you another warning again beforehand. 

If you dig T/M ficcies,check out **Burned Vamp**`s stories and **Aerith Gainsborough**-they`re both brilliant :)

Also,note that I will not post chapter 6 until I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter (However,more are welcome!) Until next time!

Pasta!


	6. ...I got .. Lost..

Disclaimer:I don`t own DBZ,I do own the characters that I create

Author`s Note:Tehehe-big hugs to those of you who reviewed-you made my day after coming home from work (especially since I don`t have A/C in my car )! Anywho,I hope you enjoy the chapter and don`t forget to review!

Trunks sat across from Marron. She hadn`t changed out of her top and biker shorts and it was chilly in the room. Thus,Trunks was getting quite an eyeful. 

They were in Goten`s room,since Pan had refused to have everyone playing this game in her room. 

"Alright,lets get this started." Goten said as he strolled into the room with his arms full of junk food. He sat down between Marron and Bra and offered them each a sucker. 

Marron smiled sweetly as she took a strawberry flavored one and Bra took a peach flavored one... Which was Goten`s favorite. 

"So who wants to go first?" Bra asked timidly.

Pan smiled."I will." She declared. She let her eyes pass over each person`s face before she stopped on Goten."G,Truth or dare?" She asked with a sneaky smile on her face.

"Truth." He forced a sheepish smile.

"Chicken." She muttered under her breath before thinking of a question. She looked at Marron quickly before an evil smile crossed her usually carefree features. "Ok,G. How many of your friends use you to get to Marron here?"

Goten grinned his famous Son grin. "Far too many. I get threats all the time and people tell me that I shouldn`t 'be' with Marron." He laughed and shook his head."No offense, Marr-Bare,but you`re like my sister!"

Marron smiled "Likewise."

Goten smiled."Now for me to chose my next victim..." He scanned the faces and stopped on Pan. "Panny,Panny,Panny. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Pan said without hesitation.

"Alright then,kiss Trunks." Goten grinned,knowing that she would take the alternate.

Trunks and Pan looked at each other in disgust."What`s the alternate?" Pan asked,determined to NOT kiss Trunks. If anyone was going to be kissing,it would be Marron and Trunks and Bra and Goten.. She was not interested in her uncle or his buddy.

Goten looked thoughtful for a moment."Let Marron make you a girl for a day. A school day. With one of her cute little skirts." 

"Done." Pan said as quickly as she could get the words out of her mouth. "Bra,truth or dare?"

Bra smiled."Truth."

"Ok then. Do you think that Goten here is _sexy_?" Pan smiled as she said the word sexy.

Bra turned a modest color of pink."Yes." She mumbled after turning her eyes to look at the floor. No one said anything,but they all smiled at each other and Goten grinned like a super hero.

"Trunks. Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Trunks said boldly.

Bra smiled mischievously. This was exactly what she had been hoping for. After talking to Marron for the past couple of hours,she had gathered that they were perfect for each other. If only they would see it that way like everyone else had.

"Ok then. You take Marron into the other room and kiss her. But not just once. You two have to kiss for ten minutes." A satisfied smirk made its way over Bra`s face that closely resembled Vegeta`s.

Before Marron could decline,Trunks had stood and pulled her to her feet. He then took her hand and led her out of the room. Before they were gone,she looked over her shoulder. Help Me!' She mouthed silently,but her three friends just smiled and waved at her. 

When they were out of the room,Pan turned to Goten."You go and make sure they`re not just standing around. If I know Marron.. And I do,then she`ll do just about anything to get out of this."

Goten nodded his head."Right." With that he walked out of the room. When he walked into Pan`s room,Trunks and Marron were at different sides of the room and Marron had her arms crossed in a defensive stance.

"Alright you two. You can start now."He smiled evilly at two of his best friends.

Marron looked at Trunks with a look of half nervousness and half assertiveness before walking over to where he was sitting on Pan`s bed. She rolled her eyes."Let`s get this over with then." She mumbled.

Trunks took her hand and pulled her into his lap."My dare,my conditions." He smiled as she looked into his eyes with defiance in hers. 

With his hand shaking,he cupped her cheek and lowered her face to meet his. He blinked and swallowed hard before closing his eyes. This was it.

With his eyelids shaking,he brushed his lips against hers,tasting the strawberry from the sucker that she had eaten a while ago. It`s taste was faint,but it still lingered.

He paused for a moment before starting another kiss,this time deepening it by forcing her lips open with his tongue. She tasted unlike anyone else he had ever kissed before;very sweet and very addictive.

He tongue danced around the inside of his mouth,timidly exploring each individual spot. He felt her place one hand on his chest and one hand on his face. At first, he thought that she was beginning to resist him,until he felt the hand on his face.

Her skin was incredibly soft;again like any other he had ever felt. He could smell her skin and it made him hit the ceiling. She smelt of vanilla and strawberries.

He broke the kiss once more before starting another one,this time deepening the kiss even more and putting more passion into it. Why? He wasn`t entirely sure,but it felt so right. 

Goten`s voice killed the moment like a bullet killing a sparrow."Alright guys. You`re done." With that,Goten stood and walked out of the room,assuming that Marron and Trunks would be in a hurry to get back to his room and wait for him as he went to the kitchen.

Trunks broke the kiss slowly. He didn`t want the moment to end,but here he was and there the moment went. He opened his eyes and looked at Marron. She was so incredibly beautiful,with her eyes softly closed and her hair falling down around her face.

He placed his two forefingers on her lips very softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed into his eyes. A slight blush spread over her face."I`m sorry Trunks...I... " She said just above a whisper as she began to stand. She was cut off when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him gently.

He laid her down on her back and climbed on top of her."Shhh... Don`t." He whispered before devouring the lusciousness that was her once again.

  
  


Goten re-entered the room to face the slightly confused faces of Bra and Pan."Where`s Marr-Bare and Trunks? It`s been almost 25 minutes." Pan asked curiously.

Goten looked from his niece to his new crush."They didn`t come back?"

They both shook their heads no.

"I told them they were done nearly fifteen minutes ago..." He trailed off before looking down the hallway towards Pan`s room.

Bra looked at Pan and they both smiled. The three of them ran down the hallway and looked into Pan`s room.

Marron was on her back on the bed and Trunks was laying on top of her. They both had their eyes closed and Trunks` hands were on either side of Marron`s head. One of Marron`s hands was resting gently on his face on the other was on his back.

Pan whistled loudly."Hey! No mating on my bed!" She laughed at them,even though they were only kissing. 

Trunks opened his eyes and hesitantly broke his kiss. He looked at his small crowd and could see Marron blushing out of the corner of his eye. "Sorry guys. I guess we got lost.." He smiled before he got off of Marron.

He took Marron`s hand and they both stood."Shall we continue then?" He asked with a very satisfied grin on his face.

A/N: Ok,that`s it for now. Sorry it took so long,but I`ve actually been very busy (My district manager is coming into my work today too,so I hafta go into work early.).

Anywho,typing something up from a notepad is rather tedious work...So it took me longer than it ususally did. I hope you liked the chapter. But will Marron and Trunks be all lovey dovey now or will they hate each other even more?

Tehehe,you`ll just hafta wait! Please review and I`ll see ya next time!

Pasta!


	7. *Sigh*

Author`s Note: Hi again! Big hugs to those of you who reviewed! You made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Hehe,well,sorry that this has taken me a while. I haven`t gotten my 5 reviews yet,but when I do,this will go up. 

Also,I have this horrible urge to start my Gohan/Marron fic... But I want to finish one of my 4 fics that I`m already working on. What do you think? Ehh... well,enjoy the chapter and remember to review!

Marron and Trunks followed everyone back into the room and sat down. Marron was surprised when Trunks wrapped his tail around her`s. 

Trunks broke the slightly awkward silence."Alright,we all know what`s gunna happen,so lets just get it over with. Goten,take Bra somewhere slightly remote and kiss her because everyone in here knows that you want to."

Goten looked at Bra and opened his mouth to say something,but no words came out. He stood shakily and he and Bra left the room. 

Pan looked at Trunks and raised an eye brow."Now what? This game is dead now." She sighed. "I`m going to call Uub." She noticed Marron`s raised eyebrow."What? I can`t help it! He`s hot!" Pan giggled before walking out of the room. 

Marron sighed and laid down on her stomach,her tail still tightly tangled in Trunks`. A million stupid little nagging thoughts were running through her mind. This wouldn`t work out,as much as they tried to make it,she knew it wouldn`t.

"What are you thinking about?" Trunks asked softly. He scooted over to her and laid down next to her. 

She opened her eyes and sighed again."This won`t work,Trunks." She didn`t look at him,but she could feel his gaze resting on her. 

"We could at least..." He started before she cut him off.

"No,it wouldn`t work. I`m just a girl...nothing special..and you`re the prince. We`re two different people from two different places with too big of problems."

"Marron.." He lowered his voice a lot." I know we don`t get along very well... But I really like you. If you think I`m just going to give up... You`re badly mistaken."

She looked up to meet his alluring gaze. He had one eyebrow raised and he was smiling very sexily. He moved his hand and touched her lips gently with his fingers. 

He was breaking down her walls one by one,and neither of them knew it. 

"Marron. You`re a stubborn little pain in my ass... and it`s a total turn on. I won`t accept you turning me down again. Give us a chance."

She looked at him,a fire in her eyes that burned into his soul. "It would never work Trunks." She lowered her eyes and rested her head on her crossed arms. "I can`t just try things like this. There`s quite a bit about me that you don`t know."

He laid on his stomach next to her and put his face right next to hers. "I would know if you would give me a chance and tell me." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He positioned her face and brushed his lips against hers once more. 

Marron kissed him back,but not with the passion that he held. He couldn`t do this to her-it was too painful for her to turn him down. She broke the kiss and rested her head on his chest. 

She felt him sigh as he put his hand on her back and clutched him to her. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep,soon followed by Trunks. 

"Marron.. Marron,wake up!" Goten whispered as he gently shook her. "C`mon,you have to work today and then we have your doctor`s appointment."

Marron blinked her eyes open and noticed that Trunks was still clutching her body to his. She slowly wriggled out of his grip and stood. "Thanks G." She whispered before she walked into the bathroom to shower. 

She threw her work shirt over her head and quickly pulled her hair into her two pony tails. She ran into Pan`s room and glanced at the clock. She had just enough time to do her make up and have G get her to work. 

When she walked into Goten`s room,she noticed that Trunks was still passed out on the floor,but now he was sprawled out where they had once been. "You ready?" Goten asked her,breaking her concentration on Trunks` most prominent facial features. "I`ll tell him you said goodbye." Goten smiled sympathetically.

Marron forced a small smile. "Thanks. Lets go though." With that,they left,after Goten scribbled out a note on where he was and that he would be back in a little while. 

They climbed into the car and Marron turned on the radio. Goten reached over and shut it off. "What`s up,Mare? You`re all weird this morning."

Marron but her bottom lip. "Trunks wants to try being my boyfriend or something like that. But I have ... my problems and so forth. That and the whole arranged marriage shit that my mom and dad got me into." She sighed.

"Do you like Trunks?" Goten asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I don`t know. We don`t get along... So I shouldn`t like him... But it`s almost like I love to fight with him and I like to give him evil looks. I guess it`s kind of like a grammar-school type of thing,ya know?"

Goten smiled. "Yeah,I know. But he`s the prince. If he decides that he wants you,chances are,that he`s get you... arranged marriage or not."

Marron sighed. Why did things have to be so complicated? "So,did you and Bra have a good time last night?" She asked with a sneaky smile on her face. 

Goten almost blushed."Yes,a very good time,actually. She isn`t very shy when you break her out of her little shell."

Marron laughed as the pulled into the mall where she worked. "Well,G,what time will you be picking me up for my doctor-thingy?"

"I`ll pick you up at 1500. I haven`t decided if we`ll fly or not,I`ll have to think about it." 

She got out of the car and leaned in the window."Thanks for the ride G... And tell Trunks some of my secrets... just not the dark ones that could imprison me or you." She grinned as he nodded and waved goodbye to her. 

She turned and walked into the mall. She smiled at the faces of people that she had come to know since she had started working there. Ton worked at the electronics booth and Mi worked at the ice cream shop next to where she worked. 

As she walked into the back room,she could taste Trunks` kisses again. 'Damn.' She thought. This was just what she needed to help her think about something else. She sighed as she walked out onto the floor to clock in and start her day.

Trunks had woken up and jumped in the shower. Pan and Bra had obviously beat him to it,since there was little hot water left and he had to settle for lukewarm water.

He had been upset when he realized that Marron was gone,but not mad because she had a place in society to go to work and he couldn`t get upset over that. 

When he got out of the shower,Goten had just gotten home and was fixing himself something to eat. Trunks wandered into the kitchen and sat down across from Marron. 

Goten didn`t look up from his plate of something that looked like eggs. "I have something I need to tell you about Marron. Actually,a few things."

Trunks raised his eyebrow."Alright then,let`s hear it."

A/N: Ok,thats all for now! I hope you enjoyed it and again,I`m sorry it`s taken me a little while to update,but ff.net wouldn`t let me upload (yes,again). **Please review** and if you`re still looking for things to do,check out College,Coffee,and Crushes by Aerith Gainsborough or anything by Burned Vamp-they`re both great writers! Until next time!

Pasta!


	8. Seriously though

Disclaimer:I don`t own DBZ,you sick little monkeys * grins *

Author`s Note: Well,but hugs to those of you who reviewed,it means quite a lot to me. Hmmm,well,I just got home from Cali the other day,so I`m trying to catch up on my writing. Please bear with me here,as school is going to be starting soon,I have 3 big essays to turn in on the fist day of school and I haven`t started them,so I`m a bit overwhelmed at the moment. 

Anywho,please enjoy the chapter and please remember to review :)

Trunks stared at Goten with a look that held little emotion at all. He had taken in so much information about Marron,and most of it was horrible. 

No wonder she had such a hard exterior. When Goten had told him about the arranged marriage,he laughed to himself. If he wanted Marron out of the marriage,he would get her out,easy as that. 

"Trunks,this isn`t even half of her secrets." Goten bit his lip nervously,breaking Trunks away from his thoughts. 

Trunks looked at him and raised his eyebrow. 

"Marron.. I take her to the doctor`s at least once a month. She`s undergone so many horrible surgeries and she`s so young. No one else will take her... well,Pan would,but I won`t let her. "

Trunks thought about this for a moment."What`s wrong with her?" He asked softly,realizing how sensitive the subject was. 

Goten grabbed his hair in his hands and held his head."They don`t even know. That`s the thing. She has real thin blood,her bones get extremely weak every now and then. They give her therapy,they take samples. It`s horrible. " Goten`s eyes got somewhat glazed over and he seemed to be talking subconsciously. "It`s so horrible to hear her scream and not be able to help her." He said just above a whisper. 

Trunks sighed. No wonder she tried to come across as such a hard ass. Then why did he still want her? 

Goten looked at the clock. "I gotta go. She has an appointment today. I`ll give you a buzz later though." Goten said as he stood to his feet. 

"Want me to come?" Trunks offered,also rising.

Goten looked at him for a moment,as if considering. Then he shook his head no."Marron would kill me. But we usually all hang out after her doctor things-it makes her feel better even if she can`t very well stand." Goten forced a small smile. 

"Ok then. Just give me a call on my com screen. Oh,and uh... Give this to Marron. To make her feel a little better." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red box. He looked at it for a moment before handing it to Goten.

"I was going to give this to Bra,but she`ll be fine with out it." With that,he turned and started out the door,leaving Goten to stare at him,speechless.

Goten looked down at the box after her heard the light * click * of the door. He thought about opening it and looking at it,but decided against it and walked out the front door. He looked at his car for a moment then shook his head. 

"Nah,it`ll take to long." He mumbled under his breath to no one in particular. He took off at a run before taking to the sky. 

  
  


  
  


Marron looked at the clock almost longingly. She was more tired now than she had been when `Ten had shaken her awake. But putting up with obnoxious young males wasn`t exactly relaxing. 

She sighed heavily and her shoulders slugged a little. 

"Hey,your buddy still not here yet?" a pretty girl with dark brown hair asked Marron. 

"Nah,Jaqu. He prolly just left though and I`m not late yet,so I`m not too worried." Marron absentmindedly began to help customers as they came to her register.

Jaqu smiled."Well,you let me know if you need the phone or anything. I don`t want you feeling all yuck on the sales floor." She paused."Hey,did you hear that they fired Tanie?" She asked with a slightly wicked tone.

"Nut uh?! She was such a wench!" Marron really smiled for the first time since she had come to work. Tanie had always been getting in her way.

"Yeah." Jaqu smiled. " I bet you`ll get her job."

"Me?" Marron asked with a voice of pure innocence."But she was a supervisor... I`m just a peon."

"Yeah,but Kippi loves you. You`re a show in for the job too. I mean,you work your ass off more than anyone else here and you`ve been here the shortest amount of time."

Marron opened her mouth to say something when Goten walked through the entrance. "Hey Mare-bear. You ready to go?" He asked,slightly out of breath;he had flown as fast as he could since he had left later than he should have.

She smiled."Yeah,just lemme finish here and get my stuff." She finished helping another customer then clocked out and ran into the back room. 

When she came back out,Goten was chatting with Jaqu,but not much paying attention. He was distracted by the Blue-haired beauty walking by outside. When he realized that Marron was ready,he shook his head and they walked out the entrance. 

"I talked to Trunks." Goten said as he began to run with Marron in his arms and took off in the sky.

"Oh yeah? " Marron raised her eyebrow. "What did you tell him?" She asked as she nestled her head into Goten`s strong chest. She wanted to learn to fly,but for now,if she was dropped,she would fell to her death,and that could get messy.

Goten smiled to himself."Well,I told him about your engagement,which he didn`t hesitate to laugh off. I told him about your ... 'illness' ... He got kinda worried about that." Goten paused as he remembered the small box that he held in his pocket.

"Hey Mare. In my jacket pocket,there`s a small box,get it out for me,please?" He asked.

"Mmm-hmm." She reached up and fished around in his pocket a minute before retrieving the box."What`s this?" She asked,admiring the red velvet that adorned the outside of the box. 

"That`s for you. Trunks wanted to give you something,I guess. I dunno,he didn`t really explain himself... Actually,he left after he told me to give it to you." If he hadn`t been holding Marron,this would be the part where he would reach behind his head and scratch it Son style.

Marron bit her bottom lip as she stared at the box. Now he was giving her gifts? This was all very sweet,but it was a bit much at the same time. 

Goten looked down at her for a moment."Well? Aren`t you going to open the box? That`s kinda rude." He smiled at her,hoping she would realize he was joking about the rude thing.

She pursed her lips slightly. "Fine." She mumbled before undoing the small silver latch that kept the box closed. She used the nail on her right index finger and pried the box open. 

She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a silver ring,very tiny and feminine. It had a beautiful ruby adorned in the midst of the ring,with several smaller diamonds on the outside of the ring. It was probably worth a small fortune. 

"Well?" Goten asked again. Now he wanted to know what was worth the large intake of air that Marron had done. 

Marron held up the box,which still held the ring and Goten`s eyes became nearly as large as saucers. "Holy... That thing... It`s gotta be worth a lot." He stuttered. Trunks must really like Marron. "Put it on."

Marron reclined her arm and slowly took the ring out of the box. She shakily put the ring on her right ring finger-it wasn`t like she was marrying the guy!

Goten landed and put the empty box back in his pocket. He took Marron`s hand that she wore the ring on and they walked through the door.

For some reason,Marron wasn`t dreading this appointment anymore. Now she felt like she could do anything.

A/N: Well,thats all for now. Sorry it`s taken me so long,but I was house-sitting,and alas,they have no pc. So,yeah! I hope you liked it and I will try to update asap. So long as you all review,that it! *Taps her head * I already know how it ends-and if you don`t review,you never will.

* Laughs evilly before readers begin to pummel her with jagged pieces of ice* Review please :) 


	9. ...Another secret

Disclaimer:I don`t own ...mumble mumble

Author`s Note:Hey all! Sorry it`s taken forever and a day to update,but I`ve been super busy! Big hugs and thank you`s to all of you who reviewed! I hope you all enjoy the chapter and remember to review again!

Marron giggled softly as she beat Goten and Pan at the racing game on the com screen. "Sorry guys. I guess I`m just a little better than you."

Goten smiled and Pan laughed softly. "Yeah,well,someday I`ll kick your butt." He smiled then looked around. Goten had been looking at the door since they got there. He expected Trunks to show up,seeing as he gave Marron that expensive ring,but there was still no sign of him.

Marron watched him out of the corner of her eye as Pan began to set up for the next video game. She had a feeling that Trunks wouldn`t show up,even if she really wanted him to.

"Come on G,lets play again."Marron said,sounding as carefree as she could be in her condition. She went to move,but winced in pain as the bruise from her treatment on the back of her knee reminded her of it`s presence. 

Goten and Pan turned their attention back to Marron with concerned faces. "You ok,sugar?" Pan asked,worry evident in her voice.

Marron forced a small smile. "I`m fine. Just the usual pains and all that crap. I just need to keep busy." She paused for a moment. "Too bad I can`t walk very well right now. I could really go for a night run or a spar." She grinned mischievously.

Goten`s normally fun-loving eyes went stern."No. End of discussion." With that,he stood and walked outside. 

Pan and Marron exchanged glances. Only Marron knew why Goten why being like this. She just hadn`t told Pan yet.

Pan looked at Marron and narrowed her eyes slightly,as if she was trying to see something that was so small,you needed a microscope. "What`s going on,Mare?" Her gaze softened."You`re not telling me something."

Marron sighed as a tear made it`s way to her face. She had no choice but to tell her other best friend her new secret. 

Trunks growled under his breath. He was supposed to be over at Marron`s right now making sure she was all right,but instead he was stuck at the palace in a meeting.

The man who was talking paused for a moment and looked at Trunks with a slight tremble,he continued speaking. 

Trunks had tuned them all out long ago. Something about how to make stronger warriors than they had now. All bullshit. 

He had felt his father glaring at him several times. Vegeta,however,wasn`t exactly on Trunks` good list at the moment. 

Trunks sighed and let his entire body heave,distracting the speaker yet again. True,he knew he was acting like a six-year-old,but he had interest in what they were speaking of.

He was so far into his own trance that he did not notice when his father ended the meeting and told the rest of the men to leave. Vegeta walked across the room and stood next to Trunks for a few minutes,saying nothing. 

Trunks should have seen it coming when Vegeta`s fist connected with his bottom jaw,but he was so off in his own world that he was thrown from his seat.

Trunks held his jaw for a moment before he reacted."What the hell was that for?" He shouted.

"You`re acting like a child." Vegeta said calmly."Something is on your mind." He said with a small smirk.

Trunks snorted."Nothing gets by you,does it?" He stood and began to walk to the door.

"I did not excuse you. Now tell me what it is that`s making you act like a child." Vegeta sat back down in his chair.

"You wouldn`t understand." Trunks mumbled before walking out the door. After the door sealed behind him,he began to walk down the dark corridor and into his chamber. 

He knew he would regret disrespecting his father like that,but he had more important things to do. Like see to it that Marron knows how he feels.

He went to open his window when he realized that it was locked. Shit. He pounded on it with his fists,but it was no use;his father had beaten him to the control panel and had secured all of his exits.

Trunks sighed as he walked over to his door;knowing somewhere in his mind that it was secured too,but he had to try at least.

Sure enough,it was sealed. He wouldn`t be able to leave until the morning,if then.

He sighed angrily as he let his body fall limply onto his bed. He lifted his head slowly as an idea struck him. He still had his com screen. He could call over and explain everything.

He sat up and walked over to his desk before typing in some numbers. A long list showed up,full of names and com numbers. "Chester.Chestelp.Chestmore.Chestmule." Trunks mumbled the names as he read them off before he found Marron`s.

He wrote down the com number before he switched the screen to dial mode. He punched in the number and waited as the screen dialed and com rang. 

An image of Pan and Goten playing a game on a different com screen came up. Next to Pan,Trunks could barely make out Marron`s sleeping form.

Goten heard the com ringing,jumped up and picked up the receiver."`Lo?" He asked casually.

"Hey Ten,it`s me Trunks." Trunks smiled,even though Goten couldn`t see;they had their receptor com screen off.

"Oh... Hey." Goten mumbled into the receiver."I thought you were coming over." He sounded upset.

"Well... I thought I was. But then I got stuck in a meeting and then my father locked me in my room. I was gunna leave,but the palace was secured before I could get out."He paused."How`s Marron?"

"She`s sleeping. She passed out about twenty minutes ago." Goten sighed.

"Is she... Ok?" Trunks hesitated. He could tell something had set Goten off,he was being very short tempered and not talking as much as he usually did.

"She had more tests. More samples taken. More pain. How would you be?" He sighed. "Listen,I gotta go. I`ll talk to you later." With that,he hung up before Trunks had a chance to respond.

Trunks hung up the receiver on his end with a growl. Goten wasn`t telling him something,and he planned on finding out what tomorrow.

A/N: Hi! Well,I hope you all liked it! I know it was a bit of a cliffie,but oh well. I`m sorry if it was a little short too,but I`m about to start getting ready for work,and that`s where it`s gotta end for today. Remember the 5 review rule! I don`t update unless I get at least 5 reviews. * grins * Until next time!

Warm Fuzzies!


	10. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ blah blah blah

Author`s Note: Hey all. Sorry it`s taken me forever to update,but I had to go back to school Thursday (bleh). I`ve been busy too with so much (mainly work). Also,I am going to remind you guys of my little 5-review thingy * looks at Burned and narrows her eyes slightly before smiling * Other than that,enjoy the chapter and I`ll see you at the end!

The moon shone down on Marron and Pan as they ran they track for the fifth lap in a row this morning. Pan hadn`t been all too happy with Marron`s insistence with working out right after her treatment,but Marron was persistent as always. 

Gohan watched from the bleachers as Marron and his daughter slowed to a walk as the crossed the finish line. He stood and flew over to them,not wasting the time to walk down the steps.

"Good job Marron." He smiled. He had no idea that she had had treatment the day before. It wasn`t as if she was doing horrible,all things considered. 

Marron smiled in reply as she struggled to catch her breath. 

"Well,go ahead and walk a lap you two to catch your breath. I`ll just wait here."

Pan and Marron nodded and they took off to walk another lap. Gohan was always very insistent with Marron`s warming up and cooling down after everything;he knew what kind of damage could happen if she was badly injured. 

  
  


Trunks flew as quickly as he could over the little valley. He had left as soon as the palace security had gone off and was now planning and finding Marron`s house,even if he had never been there before.

He looked down to see a blue river and was contemplating going for a swim later on when he felt a strange ki. It was very strange and unlike anything he had ever felt before. 

He tried to figure out who it was,but it was so new to him,he had no idea. He could tell that it was coming from somewhere already in the direction he was headed,so he flew a little lower. 

A small school came into sight. Not the one that he and his friends went to,but a smaller one. Probably for weaker people. He traced the ki to the school and began to descend. 

  
  


Marron fired a small ki blast at Gohan who easily knocked it away. He retaliated with one of his own,only much bigger. 

Pan sat in the bleachers and watched as her best friend and her father kicked each other`s asses. It was almost funny,the whole concept.

Gohan paused and stared at Marron for a moment before going super saiyjin. He then smirked and waited.

Marron smiled,getting the hint and screamed a battle cry as she turned super saiyjin. It was still new to her and she could not yet simply switch. 

They began to fight,throwing punches kicks,and so forth as Pan closed her eyes. Pan was able to watch them,but sometimes it gave her a headache. 

Gohan stopped suddenly and Marron powered down unvolluntarily. She was weaker then she thought and was glad of Gohan`s stopping. 

She was struggling to catch her breath as Gohan looked around. "Someone`s coming,Marron. I bet they felt your ki."

"..Shit.." Marron was clutching her chest and taking deep breaths.

Pan ran down the steps and onto the field. "Dad! Did you hurt Marron!" She demanded,obviously knowing that Marron`s treatment had been the day before.

Gohan turned his attention to her for a moment and raised an eyebrow."What do you mean?"

"I meeaaan." Pan exaggerated. "That Marron is in no condition for you to be beating her up."

"Pan..." Marron started to warn her friend to shut up,but was cut off.

"Marron...she`s not feeling well today and... and you should be less hard on her."

  
  


Trunks landed at the school and began to walk towards the track and field. He could hear some voices now and two of them were slightly familiar. 

  
  


"Gohan.. " Marron was beginning to get very sick of being interrupted.

Gohan and Pan were bickering as Pan dropped every hint as to Marron`s being 'in no condition to train' and Gohan was still lost. Marron could never remember him being this dense before.

  
  


Trunks walked into the track area and recognized the people who were arguing... well,at least the two people arguing and Marron standing there,with her hands on her hips. 

He smiled to himself as he began to walk up to them,forgetting completely about why he had come here in the first place.

  
  


Marron couldn`t take it anymore. "GUYS!" She yelled. "I`m dying Gohan and that's why Pan doesn`t want me to train anymore!" She let her arms fall limply to her sides as the now three people stared at her in shock.

A/N: OK,I`m real sorry that this was kinda short,but I gottta work ina few so I should go! Also,I`m applying for an editor position for my yearbook class,so wish me luck! I hope you liked it and I`ll update asap! Please review too!

* Warm Fuzzies *


	11. Tell Me Something

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ

Author`s Note: Hey all,sorry it`s taken me so long (yet again!) I`ve been busy applying for editor positions and other gunky school junk. Then my car went and broke again and it made me so mad and then I cried...but now I feel better hehe. Anyways,I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks you to all of you who reviewed! Please continue to do so! 

Marron turned away from Gohan and Pan,closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She hadn`t wanted to do something like that,but they wouldn`t let her get a word in!

She opened her eyes to see Trunks flying away as quickly as possible. Great. Just great. Now she wold have to talk to him too...even though she had wanted to have a 'special talk' with him. She looked down at the ring on her finger and felt the hot tears begin to burn her eyes.

Marron didn`t let her tears fall until she was out of Gohan`s sight and Pan`s sight. That was the last thing she needed right now: a pity party.

She walked to under a large tree of some sort and sat down before the sobs overtook her and shook her body violently.

She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and looked up into the shaking eyes of the root of a lot of her problems.

She locked eyes with him for a moment before deciding what to do. Instead of pushing him away like she meant to,she threw herself into his lap and sobbed even heavier. 

Trunks wasn`t sure what to do at first,until he put his hand on her back and began to murmur soothing words. He felt so close to her,he was close to tears himself. 

He felt like crying... He had no reason not to! He had just heard that the one person he cared about more than himself was dying and he had nothing that he could do for her. 

A cold tear crept down his face and landed somewhere in the tangled mess of Marron`s golden hair. Her sobs subsided somewhat and she pulled back a little.

She looked up at him and had to use all she had to keep her bottom lip from trembling. "Trunks..." She mumbled,searching for the words. "I wanted to tell you... in... in a better way. You weren`t supposed to know yet."

"Marron... I wish you would have told me. I.." 

"No." She shook her head,interrupting him. "There isn`t anything yo can besides act as if nothing has changed. " She felt another tremor coming over her. "This... this is why we wouldn`t work." She had lowered her voice to a whisper.

Trunks` eyes widened a bit after the words had left her mouth. Was she afraid he would stop wanting her because of that? "Come on." He stood and offered his hand to her.

She looked up at him through tear-stained eyes."Where?" She took his hand,despite her questioning. 

"It doesn`t matter. Just somewhere where we can talk. I have things I need to tell you and I want to hear some things from you." 

Marron half smiled. "So I take it I don`t have a choice?"

Trunks smiled."You got that right. We`ll fly." He scooped her up and took off in the sky. He couldn`t help but smile when he noticed she was gazing adoringly ahead. She wasn`t afraid? Most girls he used to take flying were terrified.

She looked up and met his gaze. He was looking at her with a strange glint in his eye,but she dismissed it for the moment. 

They landed on a very small island that had just enough room for the two saiyjins,five trees,a sandbar and strange birds.

Trunks set Marron down gently and walked over to a tree before sitting down. 

Marron looked around for a moment. "This place is beautiful." She said just above a whisper. 

Trunks smiled."This is where I come when I like to be alone or think. I`ve been coming here a lot lately. Thanks."

Marron raised an eyebrow."And that`s _my_ fault?" She questioned. 

"Yes,_your_ fault." He paused. "You puzzle me,Marron. You contradict everything I do or say and you still think you`re easy to understand." He smiled and shook his head. He stood and walked over to her before taking her hand. "Lets talk."

Marron allowed herself to be led back to the tree and sat down between his legs as he gently rubbed her back. "Well,what do you want me to say,Trunks?" She asked,almost helplessly.

"Well,I know you`re holding out on me."

She turned to face him and saw that strange look in his eyes again. "What do you mean?"

He smiled. "It was your ki,wasn`t it?"

Marron opened her mouth to reply,but no words came out. 

"I thought so. I`ld never felt a females ki before. It`s quite arousing when you think about it."

"You... You`re not mad? Enraged?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No. I`m very intrigued. I`ve never met anyone like you Marron Chestnut." He took her hand and kissed it. 

Marron blushed a modest shade of crimson. 

"Now you tell me something...things." He grinned like a kid. 

"Well...What would you like to hear from me?" She didn`t want to tell him too much,incase he should get grossed out.

"Will you give me a chance yet?" His face softened and became serious. 

Author`s Note: Ok,thats all for now! And I DO expect 5 reviews on this chapter. I`ve been letting that slide since I`ve been so busy,but I can update my other two until I get my 5! I hope you liked this chapter and please reivew! Any comments or suggestions are welcome!

* Warm Fuzz *


	12. What the ?

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ or any of the characters from it!

Author`s Note: Hey all! Great big hugs to all of you who reviewed last chapter (and the rest of the story!). Sorry it`s taken me forever to update,but it`s been another bad (think fender bender) and busy (editor workshop) week! But here it is! I hope you all enjoy it!

Marron walked down the semi-lit corridor in silence,Pan at her side. She hadn't answered Trunks yet, she was a little confused and so  
had decided she would ask Pan what she thought she should do. She knew exactly what  
her best friend would say, though .

She would tell Marron to 'of course go out with him!'. Good old,predictable Pan.

Pan stole a quick glance at Marron,who pretended she hadn`t noticed before they walked into their Mathematics class. 

Throughout the entire class period, Marron avoided Pan's gaze, but the black haired girl continued to stare at her . 

Pan rolled her eyes. 'Why did she always have to be so damn stubborn?' She made a mental note to ask Marron sometime in the future. 

The bell finally rang to signify the end of class, and Pan grabbed her friend's arm before she could rush off. "What's the deal, Mare?" she asked. It sounded like  
more of a demand than a question 

Marron bit her lip and looked at the ground a moment before meeting Pan`s frustrated stare. "Trunks is still asking me to 'give him a chance'." She sighed."I see him next hour and I still don`t have an answer."

Pan raised her eyebrow. "Is that all? Come on,let`s start walking to class." She linked arms with Marron as they began to walk down the cold corridor. "So why all the headaches? He wants you,and even if you don`t know it,you want him too." 

Marron looked at Pan and a small smile tugged at the ends of her lips. "How do you know all of this?"

"It`s my job." Pan smiled. "I`m here to remind you of things that you don`t remember,or that you just haven`t figured out yet."

Marron laughed."What would I do without you?"

"Probably walk into a lot of walls and be mopey all the time from constant headaches and goose eggs." 

The two girls began to laugh like ten year olds when they walked through the door of the anatomy class. 

"Have fun with Prince Panties" Pan whispered in Marron`s ear before she went and sat down with her group. 

Trunks looked at Marron as she sat next to him. She looked tired,but at the same time,beautiful and full of life. She felt his eyes on her and smiled at him.

"Marron?" Trunks asked quietly,as to not attract attention from anyone else.

She looked at him,her large blue eyes sparkling. She was about to answer him when a short go-fer came through the door. He handed a white slip to the instructor and left as quickly and quietly as he had arrived. 

"Marron." The instructed looked up for a moment. "You have a visitor here. You`re to go to the office straight away to meet them. It says it`s important." The teacher didn`t sound too happy that one of her star students was leaving to see someone.

Marron looked at Pan and shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea who would be here that would be so important to get her out of class.

She picked up her bag,squeezed Trunks` hand quickly and walked out the door to the office. While she was walking,a horrible thought came to her mind.

'I heard they`re looking for breeders at our school. I hope they don`t look into your or my file.' Pan`s words echoed in Marron`s head, accompanied with a sense a dread. 

She walked into the small office and closed the door behind her, then walked up to the front desk. "I got a call slip?" she asked hesitantly 

The lady behind the counter took the slip and looked t it a moment. "Ahh yes,Miss Chestnut. You have a visitor in room 6-C. I believe he`s waiting for you rather impatiently,so go along now." The woman said sharply,pointing Marron down another hallway.

The young woman followed the secretary's directions and found room 6-C. She knocked softly and then waited for a few seconds before hearing a soft voice tell her to enter

She walked in and stopped dead upon seeing who her visitor was, struggling to keep from bursting into tears

Trunks,Goten,Pan and Uub walked to the cafeteria after the next class in silence. They still hadn`t seen or heard from Marron and were starting to become quite unnerved.

Trunks felt like punching a wall;Marron had been about to answer him when the damn instructor had ruined everything. Ok.. So it wasn`t the instructor`s fault,but had to have someone to be mad at,and he couldn`t be mad at Marron,so this worked just fine for now.

They walked into the large room which smelt largely of pre-frozen food and body odor,which made Pan`s stomach turn before she had time to adjust to the horrible smell.

Goten`s eyes searched the room for two particular females. Bra`s beaming face came into focus first,so he led the group to where she was. "Hey guys!" She smiled."What`s going on?"

"Have you seen Marron?" Trunks asked sharply. He had also heard rumors about breeders being selected from the academy and he would be damned if Marron was to become one. 

Bra shook her head."Nut-uh,I thought she would be with you guys."

"No." Pan mumbled. Her thoughts trailed to her best friend,who she was increasingly worrying about. 

"Panny!" A yell sounded from the other side of the cafeteria.

"Mare-chan!"The smile returned to Pan`s face. The group nearly ran to the other side of the room where Marron was sitting.

Trunks nearly had a heart attack: Marron was holding hands with a young man,no older than herself.

"What`s going on here?" 

A/N:Well,that`s all for now! Again thanks to Aerith! And again,sorry it took me so long to get this out! It`s my birthday today,so I tried to get this out today (9-16),but I still hafta have it beta-read! I hope it was ok and I hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought!

* Warm Fuzz *


	13. So Alike

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ... never have,never will. 

Author`s Note: I`m so very sorry this has taken me so long. I`ve been busy with deadline in my yearbook class and soon I`m going to have to design my own spread for my section. But thanks so much for waiting for me!

I`m going to thank the many people who reviewed for chapter 12: A Galexia Goddess, Jena, Niori, Katy, Celie, Rory, Marron-12, Jamie and Jessie. Also, big hugs and warm fuzzies to my beta reader, Aerith and I hope you feel better ASAP hun!!! Now on with the story!

  
  


Marron grinned shyly, then much to Trunks' amazement, she stood up and took his hand. He raised an eyebrow, bemused."What's going on, Marron.

She didn't reply, but simply smiled and led him over to where the mystery man  
was sitting. Gently she pushed Trunks into the seat beside him. The boy smiled at the  
group, then kissed Marron on the cheek

"Trunks... this is Gavin." She smiled She smiled as a look of confusion crossed her would-be boyfriend's face. "He... he`s my brother." She said the words slowly.  
  
Trunks blinked a moment, thinking of how to respond. "Your... your brother?" Marron nodded. "How much older are you then her, Gavin?" He directed to the question to the new member of the small group. 

Gavin smiled,his eyes sparkling. "About ten minutes." He reached over and squeezed  
Marron`s small hand.

Trunks paused. Now that he thought about it and actually took the time to look Gavin  
over,he looked like a splitting image of Marron: He had shoulder length blonde hair,  
large, deep blue eyes, and very pale skin. His face also had the same gentle quality  
that Marron`s held.  
  
Marron raised an eyebrow. "You okay, Trunks?" She asked before rubbing his leg to  
get a response from him.  
  
  


Trunks smiled and nodded. "I feel kinda like an ass, but what else is new, right?"  
He paused. "Am I the only one who didn`t know?"

Marron sighed with exhaustion. "You and Uub. You see, Goten grew up with me and  
Gavin, and Pan and Gavin used to be an item." 

Trunks looked from Pan to Goten who were now talking Gavin up quite incessantly. He  
smiled. "Let`s go talk somewhere else... somewhere a bit more... alone."

She grinned and they stood. Uub had sat next to Pan and was attempting to get her  
attention back from Gavin. Marron shook her head and took Trunks` hand as they walked  
out of the cafeteria.   
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


Marron sat down in the shade of a tall shade tree, shortly followed by Trunks, who  
held her in his arms as he gently nuzzled her neck. 

"I was so worried about you when you left. I didn`t know where you had gone." His  
whispered in her ear. 

She turned around and gazed at him with a small smile gracing the corners of her lips. 

He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "So why didn`t you ever tell me about  
your twin brother?" A smirk danced across his lips. 

"Well... because you never asked." She avoided his gaze and instead looked at the  
grass like it was the most interesting phenomena she had even seen.

"Well then... where has he been all this time? I`ve never once seen him. Is he like  
you or is exactly opposite." 

Marron knew he was digging and she thought she knew why, but was still curious.  
"Well... he was imprisoned when I... when we were ten."

"What for?"

"For training a female. Namely, me... but the authorities never found out who it was  
he had trained, so they figured he must not had gotten very far with whoever it was  
and they gave up."

Trunks thought about this a moment. "Why did he want to train you?" He was finding  
as much out about Marron and her past as he possibly could. 

"...." Marron once again looked away so that Trunks wouldn`t see the emotions in her  
eyes. "Because my older sister was killed by soldiers when I was seven. Gavin wasn`t  
about to let the same thing happen to me, so he started training me, against my  
parent`s knowledge and will, of course." 

Trunks bit his lip. No wonder she was so secretive sometimes. "Marron... I`m so sorry."

She looked up at him and forced a weak smile. "Don`t be, you did nothing wrong.  
Besides, it helped mold who I am today,right?" She reached up and rubbed her hand  
along his jaw line making him smile weakly as well. 

Trunks kissed her forehead. "And I wouldn`t have you any other way in the world." He  
paused and looked into her pools of eyes. They seemed to pull him into her. "What are  
you doing tonight?"

Marron bit her lip. "Well, I was planning on asking you that same question... But  
now..." She trailed off and looked in the direction of the lunch room.

Trunks forced a small smile. "I understand. Maybe tomorrow?" He raised his eyebrows  
and made a sad attempt at puppy dogs eyes.

Marron grinned, pushing her long golden locks behind her ear. "Definitely tomorrow.  
What did you want to do though? I don`t go back to work for a few more days... my  
treatment and all."

He nodded. "I know what... But I want it to be a surprise. Can I pick you up at your  
house sometime after classes tomorrow?"

Marron raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What are you planning, mister?"

Trunks only smiled before he stood and offered her his hand. "C`mon, let`s go back  
inside. The bell is going to ring soon."

  
  


  
  


Marron awoke and quickly dressed in her room before running across the hall into her  
bathroom. Gavin was starting school today and she wanted to get the bathroom first;  
hey, so what if he just got home? The potty competition was ongoing. 

She did her hair and make up as quickly as she could since she had woken up a bit  
late and walked back into her room. When she entered her room, she heard the bathroom  
door close and smiled to herself. Things would be a bit better from now on, she hoped.

She turned her radio on softly and sang along to the tunes that came in from Earth`s  
transmissions. She didn`t understand some of the words at times, but when she did,  
they made her think.

She glanced at her clock after about ten minutes: 700, time to go. She turned off  
her radio and opened the door before bumping into Gavin.

They stood in the hallway and stared at each other a moment. They did indeed look  
identical. Marron had on a pair off cutoff black capri`s with a red tank top and black  
skate shoes. Gavin was wearing long black pants that covered his black skate shoes (of  
a different kind) and a red T-shirt.

"How do we always seem to do this?" She asked her counterpart with a grin of confusion.

"Great minds think alike." Gavin smiled at his sister. How did it look like she had  
grown up so very much? She was still a splitting image of himself, and yet he hardly  
recognized her at first glance.

She had become so radiant... so beautiful...so... full of life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author`s Note: Ok,thats all for now! Hehe! I hope you all liked it and all that! Please review and tell me what you thought! Big thanks again and I`ll update as soon as I can!

* Warm Fuzzies *  
Cassi


	14. Tainted Love

Author`s Note: Hey everybody! I know; Holy Crap! I decided it was about time I brought this fic back to life! So sorry about the delay... but... you know. Anyways, big big thanks to everyone who reviewed! I have my first fic with more than 100! *does the happy dance* I hope everyone likes the chapter!

Also, big thanks to my beta, Aerith! Go read her stuff if you`re not already!

20 months later...

Trunks watched with mild interest as Marron fed Caleb a hotdog. She was great with the kid; she never lost her temper with him or yelled. She would make a good mother some day. 

A sadness fell over his heart. Yes, she would make a good mother... if she ever got that far. 

It was amazing to him that the two of them were still together; it had been nearly two years since they had become a couple. And yet, he was finding that he loved her more each day. 

She looked up at him and smiled, causing his insides to melt. Trunks stood and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her small waist. 

"You need a break. You've been putting yourself through too much lately." 

Caleb looked up at his big sister and the Prince and threw a piece of hotdog in Trunks` hair. No one was allowed to steal his big sister away from him. "Hey!"

Trunks smirked. Caleb had almost the very same angry face that Marron got.  "What's up, little man?"

"My Marron." Caleb stood and crossed his tiny arms. 

"Yeah, well... she was mine first!" Trunks laughed. 

Marron playfully smacked him upside his head. "Be nice." She leaned into his embrace and allowed him to nuzzle her neck. 

Gavin walked into the room and surveyed the scene. A slight smile spread across his features; the Prince and his sister were nearly inseparable. And then, Caleb, who had his bottom lip pouting out and was glaring at Trunks.

"Hey! No pornography in front of my little brother!" He joked, causing Marron to look up at Gavin with a mischievous smirk.  

"I heard about you and Panny, so I don't wanna hear it from you."

"...Who told you and what?" Gavin became suddenly uneasy; he and Pan had done A LOT in the past, and most of it was meant to be kept private.

It was Trunks` turn to smirk. "We heard all about how you and Pan were wrestling and then you pinned her down and bit her mouth." He paused dramatically and licked Marron`s neck possessively. "And Caleb told us. Yesterday."

Gavin's face turned the shade of pink on Marron`s tank top and he began to stutter. "I... I mean... What happened was... I thought that..."

"It's not a good idea to do the nasty in front of our _very little brother with my friend when you're supposed to be babysitting." Marron giggled, enjoying her double's moment of uneasiness. _

"That simply means that the living room is a little bit tainted now..." Gavin smiled, trying to find a way out of his predicament. 

Trunks` ego got the better of him and he couldn't help but put in his two cents. "But... Your living room became 'tainted' over a year ago..."

Gavin spit out the soda he had been drinking in a shower of purple liquid. "Caleb... go play in the... in your bedroom." Under normal circumstances, he would have said the living room... however...

Caleb raised a raven eyebrow, but walked down the hallway nevertheless. 

Marron looked from Trunks to Gavin, trying to decipher if they were simply messing around or if this was still all in fun and games, as it had been a moment ago. 

"'Tainted', huh?" Gavin questioned his sister. "And how long has this been going on?" It was still extremely hard to tell where this conversation would be landing. 

"I wouldn't say 'tainted' is the appropriate word for _everything that happened.  I think that procreative is probably a key word..." She lowered her voice slightly..." Even though no procreation occurred..."_

'I can't believe you Marron..." Gavin shook his head slowly. "I never thought you would..."

Marron raised her eyebrows. "And why not, Gavin? It's ok for you, but not for me? I'll have you remember that we're the same age and I know you've been fooling around much longer than I have. That and what Trunks and I do is much more than just fooling around."

"I'll have you remember, sister dear, that I am an hour older than you. Thus, I am still your big brother."

Marron and Gavin stared at each other for a moment, sapphire meeting sapphire. A moment later, they both burst into laughter at the situation. 

Trunks smirked and shook his head. Just another day in paradise.

Ok, I know that this chapter doesn't really do much, but it catches everyone up on how things are for everyone`s favorite couple. I hope you liked and please review!


End file.
